Chosen
by Seraphim108
Summary: Gabriel Ashton, known as Gabby, is your typical teenager who likes to hang out with her friends and giver her parents crap. But she soon realizes that there is more to her life than school and friends....
1. Default Chapter

**I don't own Buffy. Trust me I wish I did. But I don't. But I would like to say that I am a beginner and I would love to have reviews so I can know what I might need to work on.  
**

Another day of boredom passed as Gabby lay in her bed watching her ceiling fan going round and round. She counts each blade and how many times each blade goes around. She's a math wiz. She starts multiplying but then her father calls her into the den to talk to her about why she failed her chemistry test. Gabby just lay there ignoring him. She then felt her father coming toward her room so she wished that she had shut the door and before she knew it, it did. The door slammed shut and she just sat there confused and a little freaked out. Her father came in screaming, "Don't slam your door to me little missy! Just for doing so you can sit there and study for your chemistry make-up test that I have planned with Mr. Asher for tomorrow or your grounded!" Gabby sat there and looked at him while thinking 'don't you have something better to do?' and she yelled back, "Why don't you just leave me the hell ALONE!" The walls started shaking and her beautiful collectibles fell from her shelves and onto the floor. Her father with fear in his eyes shut her door and slowly walked away into the den.  
  
Gabby slowly went to pick up her broken collectibles. She kneeled down while looking at the scattered pieces and cried. Her mother had left those for her when she had died three years ago. That was all she had left of her mother except for a photo. Her father had fell in love with another woman and remarried and Gabby hated it. All her step-mother did was party and drink. But she never said a word.  
  
Before she had an emotional breakdown Gabby thought, 'If is wished for the door to shut maybe if I wish that these pieces be out together again they will.' She stood up while holding them in her shirt and went to her bed. She laid them out across her bed, kneeled, and said aloud, "I wish these pieces be put back together in their proper place." Nothing happened. She continued to repeat her wish but nothing would happen. She realized that it was no use. She got off her knees and went to go study for her chemistry test.


	2. Chosen Chpt 2

(Alarm) BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Gabby woke up in a puddle of slobber. She was asleep at her desk with her chemistry review soaked in her spit. She had fallen asleep while studying and she still wasn't ready for the test. She got up to get dressed and go get breakfast in the kitchen. Of course she found her father, and only her father, sitting at the kitchen table eating a muffin while reading the morning paper. Gabby knew where her step-mother was and just rolled her eyes. With a smirk on her face she asked him with a hint of sarcasm, "So where's Sophia?" He replied, "Probably stayed late at work again. You know she has a very important job. She called last night anyway saying she would come home get dressed and go back to work."  
  
"Just out of curiosity, what was he wearing when she got home?"  
  
"And you should care because..."  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"Right."  
  
She replied quietly to herself, "She was probably getting laid last night."  
  
"Excuse me, did you say something?"  
  
"Nope. Except that you're an idiot for thinking that she is actually working all night and not doing something else being the party animal she is! I mean come on dad, she's a drunk after your money and is getting laid every night by other men!"  
  
"That's enough!"  
  
"Whatever. But when it comes and bites you back in the ass I'm just going to laugh and say told you so!"  
  
"That's enough from you and when you get home from school today you will find that you will have no TV in your room, no stereo, no nothing!!!!"  
  
She looked at him with hate in her eyes and the table started to shake. Her father being the pansy that he is started screaming and soon his paper was engulfed in flames. He ran toward the sink and turn the water on and as soon as his paper was put out, the table was once again still. Gabby ran to her room and when she went toward her bed to cry she saw that her collectibles were whole again.  
  
Gabby just stared and knew something was happening to her, but what? 


End file.
